the_eight_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Wolfshine
Jonathan Wolfshine is the current Head of Clan Wolfshine and the King of the free city-state, Wolfrun. Though originally not born into the noble branch of Clan Wolfshine, he was adopted by Lucian Wolfshine on his ninth birthday. Jonathan is thought to be a prodigy amongst the Shapeshifter society for he is the youngest person ever to shift. He is the adoptive son of the late Esme Wolfshine and the adoptive brother to Elizabeth Wolfshine. Background Jonathan is the eldest child of an unnamed couple within the lowest branches of Clan Wolfshine. His father was a huntsman for his clan and his mother a wet nurse. Very little is known about Jonathan's siblings except that one was stillborn and the other was sent to Arestoneiam at a very young age. Jonathan was born in Wolfrun and raised in the outskirts of the city where the less fortunate lived. Though not completely poor, his life growing up wasn't charmed until he reached the age of five and became the youngest shapeshifter in history to shift. One night while asleep, Jonathan shifted into a golden direwolf and went hunting in the night as a small pup. A search party was orchestrated in the early morning when his absence was noticed, and he was found in Wolfswood, surrounded by small animals he'd killed. At the age of seven, Jonathan was invited to join Clan Wolfshine's huntsmen, and he began a career of hunting nearby creatures to feed his clan. Being the youngest person ever to shapeshift earned Jonathan a reputation, and with his mother being the wet nurse to the royal children of Clan Wolfshine's Head family, it wasn't long before the King of Wolfrun, Lucian Wolfshine, heard of Jonathan. The future King became a frequent guest of the royal family, and eventually joined the family at the age of eight when he was adopted. Jonathan quickly formed a relationship with Lucian, one stronger than Lucian's own with his true born son, Rodrick. Rodrick grew jealous of their relationship and made Jonathan a rival, in combat and education, two fields he could never beat Jonathan at. Tragedy struck when Jonathan's tenth year. During a celebration at Wolfrun, several highborn nobility were invited to Wolfrun. The drinks were spiked by wolves-bane, which sent the shapeshifters that drank it into an uncontrollable frenzy. Many guest of were killed, including Queen Melinda Lannister, who was slain by Queen Esme Wolfshine. The King of the Eight Kingdoms acknowledge that the event was a misfortune accident, set by traitors, but he couldn't allow it to go unpunished. For it, he took Jonathan from his home and made him his ward. His first year few months with the Lannisters was tedious, but all began to fare when a new member to the family was introduced, Melchior Morgenstern, the adoptive son of the King's brother. The two being outsiders, they quickly hit it off and became brothers. It wasn't before long that the two wore steel and trained together, Melchior to become a Knight and Jonathan to become a King, something King Gerald was preparing him for. In his adolescents with the Lannisters, Jonathan learned much from King Lannister, including how to lead and how to be a King. Though the two spent a lot of time together, the two never developed a father-son bond like Jonathan had with Lucian. Jonathan found Gerald to be cold and distant from feelings to certain manners, but he knew it came with the job, especially when you were in the position to make calls no one else could. At the age of fifteen, Lucian Wolfshine passed away due to sickness. It was learned at his will's hearing that he named Jonathan to be his heir, even if it was not drawn by blood. Jonathan accepted his sworn duty and King Gerald signed him off as his ward. In the past five years, Jonathan Wolfshine has ruled Wolfrun and has headed Clan Wolfshine. He's become a just King and is dedicated to his people. Personality and Traits Jonathan has a vivid appreciation for honor and justice, traits which he received from his adoptive father Lucian. He is fair, caring and dedicated to the people of his clan and country. He's very merciful, a trait seen during the unsuccessful rebellion in the Sept Isles. When Jonathan's forces met the Howlers, he offered mercy to those who surrendered, against the wishes of his advisors. While he is smart and cunning, Jonathan hasn't a keen mine for political warfare and strategy. He often takes advice from Maester Gabriel because of his ignorance of the game of thrones. He does however have a mind for warfare, though not to the same level as his friend Melchior Morgenstern. Jonathan has been acknowledged several times for being able to stop rebellions with as little as ten shifters, and being able to handle militant altercations with a few men. Many would say that Jonathan is too much like his father, in the sense that he chases honor, which is a weakness as much as it is a strength. He knows this and knows that the right way might not always be the way that will keep his people safe, causing him to be extremely cautious when dealing with kingly affairs. Outside of being a King, Jonathan has shown strong signs of being a child. He is known for drinking with those tasked with protecting him and casually spending his spare time challenging other shapeshifters to battle. When he's had enough stress of being King, Jonathan leaves Wolfrun and hunts in Red Acre, sometimes recklessly fighting in his human state. His cautious nature has earned him the name Jonathan the King, a name coined by his closest friends who know of his childish behavior outside of his kingly affairs. Physical Description Jonathan has olive colored skin and dark brown eyes, proof of his Wolfrun heritage. His hair is amber-brown like his eyes which is a common trait amongst the Wolfshines. He has a natural muscular build that is sometimes unseen for he wears thick articles of clothing, consisting of leather and fur. Facial hair isn't uncommon; without it one would note his sharp features at his jaw and chin. In a resting state, Jonathan can have an intimidating look, but can also have a natural smirk and smile. Skills and Abilities * Shapeshifter - Because of his ability to shapeshift, Jonathan can turn into a golden-furred wolf, a bald eagle, and a snake. * Healing Factor - Being a shapeshifter allows him to heal twice as fast as humans and gives him a longer lifespan. * Swordsmanship - During his time with the Lannisters, Jonathan learned how to wield a sword, though he much rather prefer wrestling someone as a wolf or as a human. Possessions * Wolfsbane - Jonathan's steel sword that was forged from the magical fire of an elemental and cooled in a water mixture that contained wolfsbane, from which it got its name. Because of the wolfsbane, it has a purple glow to it. It doesn't contain enough of the substance to bring much harm to shapeshifters, but enough to give Jonathan a fighting edge in combat. * Crown of Thorns - Jonathan's crown. * Golden Pennant - A necklace made by Pike Mercer on the request of Melchior Morgenstern. It was made out of silver as a joke to irritate Jonathan. After Melchior died, Jonathan gave the pennant to Pike, who later returned it shortly after a duel. The necklace is made from silver and has a direwolf on the font. Relationships * Melchior Morgenstern - Melchior is Jonathan's best friend and is almost like a brother to Jonathan. The two grew close during their time together in Wintervale, but have since grown distant since Jonathan moved back to Wolfrun.